urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dresden Files series
The Dresden Files series is written by Jim Butcher. NEWS: * Skin Game nominated for a Hugo! | Jim Butcher — Congratulations to Jim Butcher for his second Hugo Nomination, and his first in the Best Novel category! Yes, Skin Game made the Hugo short list! Also, major congrats to Jim’s editor, Anne Sowards, for her nomination in Best Editor (Long Form)! RELEASES: *'SKIN GAME #15 — Paperback: Released; March 3rd, 2015' *Jim Butcher reads the first two chapters of Skin Game: First FIVE Chapters of SKIN GAME! (TEXT & Audio/Video) UPCOMING: TO HELP: Though all the section are filled with something, there is still a lot to add... a lot of blank descriptions in World-building for Places, Glossary, Groups, Characters, etc. Plus Fist Sentences and Read Alikes. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban fantasy with a Noir sensibility Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ The Dresden Files tells story of Harry Dresden—full name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden—Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I.. Harry takes on cases involving the Supernatural. In the process he encounters all kinds of creatures and get drawn into the affairs of the Supernatural nations such as the White Council of Wizards—who mostly have it in for him, Faerie Courts, Vampire Courts, Angels—Fallen and Heavenly, Demons, Ghosts, Black-Magic Wizards and others. Harry goes through multiple changes throughout the course and though he has a dark side, he always stays true to standing up to nasties for the underdog no matter the consequences to himself and never compromising his values. ~ Hopestar ✥ In 2000, urban fantasy took another big step in its evolution with Jim Butcher’s first Dresden Files novel, Storm Front. In Dresden, we have the true modern UF protagonist. He has a lot of power at his disposal but doesn’t always know how to use it. Harry is kickass, but he isn’t afraid to run if the odds are against him. He works as an investigator for hire in Chicago but moonlights with the cops. He lives in a true multiverse with vampires, weres, fae, and other wizards like himself. He makes mistakes. He has a dry wit and a sidekick who’s a sex-obsessed invisible spirit living inside a human skull. What’s not to love? ~ Urban Fantasy 101 - Heroes and Heartbreakers Lead's Species * Wizard / Paranormal PI Primary Supe * Wizards, Vampires, Faeries... What Sets it Apart *Male lead, male author, a wizard for hire, edge-of-your-seat, tension-filled soaring pace that increases with each book, and a sense of humor that will have you laughing even in public. It's one the most popular UF series for a reason—and keeps building fans. Narrative Type and Narrators *First Person Narrative by Harry Dresden, the protagonist. Books in Series # Storm Front (2000) # Fool Moon (2000) # Grave Peril (2001) # Summer Knight (2002) # Death Masks (2003) # Blood Rites (2004) # Dead Beat (2005) # Proven Guilty (2006) # White Night (2007) # Small Favor (2008) # Turn Coat (2009) # Changes (2010) ## Side Jobs (2010) # Ghost Story (2011) # Cold Days (Oct 2012) # Skin Game (May 2014) # untitled projected book (May 10, 2016) Chronological Reading Order of Short Stories and Anthologies Shorts — in Side Jobs: *0.2. “Restoration of Faith” (2010) ebook: [http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs/restoration butcher.com] *5.5. "Vignette" aka “Publicity and Advertising” (2011) “Vignette”- free ebook *7.5. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) *9.2. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) *9.5. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008) *10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008) *10.3. “Backup” (Oct 2008) eBook Novelette — Thomas’ POV *10.5. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) *10.7. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) *11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) *12.5. “Aftermath” (2011) POV, Side Jobs only ~ Side Jobs: contents and summaries: Side Jobs (Short Stories) | Jim Butcher Shorts — in Brief Cases: * 10.9. “Curses,” from The Naked City * “AAAA Wizardry,” from the Dresden Files RPG; * 11.2. “Even Hand,” from Dark and Stormy Knights * 2.5. “B is for Bigfoot,” from Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron * 6.5. “I was a Teenage Bigfoot,” from Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste * 11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus,” from Hex Appeal * 13.1. “Bombshells,” from Dangerous Women, edited by George R. R. Martin and Gardner Dozois * “Jury Duty,” from Unbound * “Cold Case,” from Shadowed Souls * “Day One,” from Unfettered II * “A Fistful of Warlocks,” from Straight Outta Tombstone. * “Zoo Day,” a brand-new novella, original to this collection. Shorts — Not in Side Jobs: *0.5. “Welcome to the Jungle”: Graphic novel (2008) *2.5. “B is for Bigfoot” in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron (Aug 28, 2012) — between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. *6.5. “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot”: Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (May 29, 2012) — circa Dead Beat. *10.9. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) Harry — between Small Favor & Turn Coat. *AAA Wizardry: *11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights : (Jul 2010) no Harry — between Turn Coat & Changes (Marcone PoV) *11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal : (Jun 5, 2012) — between Turn Coat & Changes. *13.1. “Bombshells”,”: Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) — between Ghost Story and Cold Days (Molly POV short story) *15.5 "Working for Bigfoot" (June 30, 2015) Bigfoot collection of shorts Other Series by Author * The Cinder Spires Trilogy (Steampunk) * Codex Alera (Epic Fantasy) Themes * With power comes responsibility: Personal accountability and sensitivity towards subordinate groups are factors World Building Setting Chicago The series is set in Chicago telling the story of Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I. There are occasional trips to Faerie and rare trips outside the city. *'Settings Outside Chicago': * Archangel (city) * Arctis Tor * Chichen Itza * Demonreach ("Harvey"): 'Genius Loci—Sentient Island in Lake Michigan; Dresden has a connection to it. * Faerie: Land of the Faeries, located in the NeverNever * Nevernever: A spirit realm * Temple of Kukulkan * The Ways * Underworld * White Council Headquarters in Edinburgh Places: * McAnally's Pub * Locations - Dresden Files * Businesses - Dresden Files Supernatural Elements ✥ Wizards, Vampires: Red Court , White Court and Black Court; Faeries: Summer Court, Winter Court, and Wyldfae, Denarians, Knights of the Cross, Necromancers, Ghosts, Gods, Old Ones, Outsiders, Fomor, Walkers, Naagloshii, Demons, Ghouls, Zombies, Trolls, Werewolves, hexenwolves, loup-garous, lycanthropes, Rakshasas (mention only, so far), Octokongs, shape-impersonators, Genius Loci, dragon, Hell, Norse Gods, Valkyrie, Odin, Zombie T-Rex (bk7), Supe Glossary: * Denarians: A kind of demon-posessed human through an ancient coin, most of them have a monstrous appearance and super-human abilities. * Fomor: ancient race of water-dwelling creatures. They are "exiles from myth and legend, the outcasts of the gods and demons of every land bordering the sea. Defeated giants, fallen gods, dark reflections of beings of light. They are many races and none, joined together beneath the banner of the Fomor in a common cause." Their common cause is revenge. * Genius Loci: a spirit of elements connected to a certain landform that is crossed with ley lines. In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden uses a Sanctum Invocation on the genius loci on Demonreach Island. * Lycanthrope: In the Dresden universe, -not- a shape-shifting werewolf. The person turns into a beast, but only inside his head. Bob the Skull describes it as a spirit of rage who inhabits the person's body and takes over, making the person more aggressive, stronger, more resistant to injury and pain. * hexenwolves: Human who can change form using a talisman, such as a wolf-hide belt. The magic is granted by a spirit, usually a demon. * loup-garous: A person cursed to become a wolf-like demon only during a full moon. * Werewolf: human who uses magic to change his shape to a wolf and back. Usually knows no other magic. * Naagloshii: or skinwalker is an immortal semi divine monstrous being with the ability to change shape.They are capable sorcerers. Naagloshii get stronger by eating the essence of practitioners. * Old Ones: an ancient race of demons or gods. They once ruled the mortal world, but were later been cast out and locked away from reality. Even today, the Venatori seek to wipe out the Old Ones in the Oblivion War. * Outsiders: very powerful beings from the Outside, which is beyond the Outer Gates. Outsiders had been the servants and foot soldiers of the Old Ones. Outsiders are immune to most forms of magic. It's hard to make them leave, it's hard to hurt them, or kill them. "They are insanely violent, insanely powerful, and just plain insane." * Unseelie Accords: a set of agreements (like the Geneva Conventions) that govern behavior between its signatories, who are the major powers of the magical world. * [http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Walkers Walkers]: are Outsiders, most notable among them being He Who Walks Behind. According to Bob, Walkers are not killable. They can be hurt or torn up and banished from the mortal world. But they can heal up and they can come back. They are capable of powerful psychic attacks and enjoy launching them. They can leave a mark on those they hunt that can be seen with the Sight, * [http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Wyldfae Wyldfae]: Wyldfae are faeries who are not bound to either of the Faerie Courts * Changelings: half Faerie, half human—Changelings are half mortal and half fae. At some time the changeling must choose to either become a full human or faerie. Until the time they choose, changelings are under the rule of the Faerie Court of their fae parent. Changelings appear to be indistinguishable from regular humans, until they hit puberty. Then they start to show their non-human, depending on their Sidhe half. Dresdenverse Glossary: * Doom of Damocles: It is considered a form of probation and a rare occurrence because it requires a member of the White Council to speak in the defense of the accused. If a young spell caster uses black magic or breaks the Seven Laws of Magic, they are put on trial; the Doom of Damocles is only granted if a member of the White Council speaks on their behalf and manages to sway three-fourths of the council. The defendant is then placed under the care and responsibility of that particular member to be trained; if they fail to learn and use black magic again, they will be killed, along with the senior member that they were being trained by. * Seven Laws of Magic: A set of rules of the White Council concerning the use of magic. They are intended to prevent the abuse of magic, and protect wizards and normal humans from harmful magic. A wizard violating the Laws, on purpose or unknowingly, is termed warlock. Being found violating the Laws has dire consequences, and the punishment sentenced by the White Council and its Wardens is often death. * Freeholding Lord: * Thaumaturgy: Magic 'Groups & Organizations': * White Council of Wizards: A large worldwide organization of human wizards, and is seen as their governing body. It is controlled by the Senior Council. The goal of the White Council is to protect mankind from the abuses of magic as outlined in the Seven Laws of Magic. * Alphas: a gourp of young local werewolves that Harry befriended. They guard the campus and neighborhood from the Supes. They change through a certain type of magic that they were taught. * Black Council: * Chicago Alliance: * Chicago Police Department‎: Is the principal law enforcement agency of the City of Chicago, Illinois * Churchmice: * Faeries Courts: Summer Court, Winter Court: * Fellowship of Saint Giles‎: * Grey Council: * Heirs of Kemmler: * Knights of the Cross‎: * Order of the Blackened Denarius‎: * Ordo Lebes: * Paranet: * Soldiers of Valhalla: * Special Investigations Unit: A division of the Chicago Police Department. It is appointed to all cases in which something unexplainable or supernatural is involved. * Vampire Courts: ** Red Court: non-human creatures, disguising themselves as humans; they preyed on humans and drank their blood. The Red Court had a highly organized feudalistic system with a King, termed the Red King, at the top, followed by Dukes and other ranks. ** White Court: ** Black Court: * Venatori: * Za-Lord's Guard: Businessess: * Bock Ordered Books: * Coiffure Cup: * Executive Priority Health: * McAnally's Pub: * Ragged Angel Investigations: * Shedd Aquarium: * Velvet Room: ~ a variety of monsters. magic objects, magic swords—and lots of magic. *Dresden Files Wikia World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Uses several objects as magical foci, most prominently his staff, blasting rod, shield bracelet, and energy-storing rings. He also uses his silver pentacle pendant inherited from his mother. For his personal spells, he uses pseudo-Latin; for this he also draws on various other foreign languages, including Spanish and Italian. Harry describes himself as being bad at delicate magic, being better with undelicate magic. What he lacks in the precise application of magic, he can sometimes make up for by using a lot more power for his spells than would be necessary if he were more skilled, going for quantity instead of quality. ~ Shelfari Sidekicks Harry has multiple sidekicks, different ones at different times. * Name: Bob / What: spirit of intellect / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: encyclopedia of magical advice / Book First Seen: Storm Front * Name: Murphy / What: Paranormal police detective / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: consults Harry on cases / Book First Seen: Storm Front * Name: Mouse / What: Temple Dog / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: Adopts Harry; protects Maggie Angelica Dresden, Foo Dog ancestry / Book First Seen: Blood Rites (2004) * Name: Mister / What: Cat / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: Harry Dresden is his Sidekick / Book First Seen: Storm Front, Dresden Files series * Name: Waldo Butters / What: Medical Examiner / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: friend, Helps Harry with cases and medical help / Book First Seen: Death Masks * Name: Thomas Raith / What: White Court vampire / Sidekick-to: Harry Dresden / About: Half-brother; always has Harry's back / Book First Seen: Grave Peril Character Chart * List of The Dresden Files characters - Dresden Files wikia * Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Jim Butcher *'Official Author Website': Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *'Genres': Urban Fantasy, Epic Fantasy, Steampunk, Graphic Novels Bio: Jim Butcher is the author of the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and a new steampunk series, the Cinder Spires. His resume includes a laundry list of skills which were useful a couple of centuries ago, and he plays guitar quite badly. An avid gamer, he plays tabletop games in varying systems, a variety of video games on PC and console, and LARPs whenever he can make time for it. Jim currently resides mostly inside his own head, but his head can generally be found in his home town of Independence, Missouri. Jim goes by the moniker Longshot in a number of online locales. He came by this name in the early 1990′s when he decided he would become a published author. Usually only 3 in 1000 who make such an attempt actually manage to become published; of those, only 1 in 10 make enough money to call it a living. The sale of a second series was the breakthrough that let him beat the long odds against attaining a career as a novelist. All the same, he refuses to change his nickname. ~ Goodreads Contributors Cover Artists Artist: Chris McGrath — Website: Chris McGrath.com * Graphic Novel: Ardian Syaf, story illustrations Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: James Marsters — Source: Shelfari * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: Anne Sowards — Source: Skin Game nominated for a Hugo! | Jim Butcher ~ Author's website Publishing Information *Publisher: ROC, Roc Hardcover, Penguin Group (USA), *Author Page: Jim Butcher - Penguin Books USA *Author Page: Publising Data: * Bk-1: Storm Front—MM-Paperback, 322 pages, April 1, 2000 by ROC—ISBN 0451457811 * Bk-1: Storm Front—HC 320 pages, Pub: Nov 6th 2007—ISBN 0451461975 * Bk-2: Fool Moon—MM-Paperback, 421 pages, Jan 9, 2001 by Roc—ISBN 0451458125 * Bk-2: Fool Moon—HC 311 pages, Pub: July 1st 2008—ISBN 0451462025 * Bk-3: Grave Peril—Paperback, 378 pages, Pub: Sept 1st 2001—ISBN 0451458443 * Bk-3: Grave Peril—HC, 348 pages, Pub: Nov 4th 2008—ISBN 0451462343 * Bk-4: Summer Knight—Paperback, 371 pages, Pub: Sept 3rd 2002—ISBN 0451458923 * Bk-4: Summer Knight—HC, 336 pages, Pub: July 7th 2009—ISBN 0451462750 * Bk-5: Death Masks—Paperback, 451 pages, Pub: Aug 5th 2003—ISBN 0451459407 * Bk-5: Death Masks—HC, 352 pages, Pub: Nov 3rd 2009—ISBN 0451462947 * Bk-6: Blood Rites—Paperback, 439 pages, Pub: August 3rd 2004—ISBN 0451459873 * Bk-6: Blood Rites—HC, 370 pages, Pub: July 6th 2010—ISBN 0451463358 * Bk-7: Dead Beat—HC, 400 pages, Pub: May 3rd 2005—ISBN 0451460278 * Bk-7: Dead Beat—Paperback, 448 pages, Pub: May 2nd 2006—ISBN 045146091X * Bk-8: Proven Guilty—HC, 406 pages, Pub: May 2nd 2006—ISBN 0451460855 * Bk-8: Proven Guilty—Paperback, 479 pages, Pub: February 6th 2007—ISBN 0451461037 * Bk-9: White Night—HC, 416 pages, Pub: April 3rd 2007I—SBN 0451461401 * Bk-9: White Night—Paperback, 452 pages, Pub: Feb 5th 2008—ISBN 045146155X * Bk-10: Small Favor—HC, 420 pages, Pub: April 1st 2008—ISBN 0451461894 * Bk-10: Small Favor—Paperback, 541 pages, Pub: Mar 3rd 2009—ISBN 0451462009 * Bk-11: Turn Coat—HC, 420 pages, Pub: April 7th 2009—ISBN 0451462564 * Bk-11: Turn Coat—Paperback, 545 pages, Pub: Mar 2nd 2010—ISBN 0451462815 * Bk-12: Changes—HC, 1st Ed, 438 pages, Pub: April 6th 2010—ISBN 045146317X * Bk-12: Changes—Paperback, 546 pages, Pub: Mar 1st 2011—ISBN 0451463471 * Bk-13: Ghost Story—HC, 481 pages, Pub: July 26th 2011—ISBN 045146379X * Bk-13: Ghost Story—Paperback, 578 pages, Pub: Aug 7th 2012—ISBN 0451464079 * Bk-14: Cold Days—HC, 1st Ed, 515 pages, Pub: Nov 27, 2012—ISBN 0451464400 * Bk-14: Cold Days—Paperback, 614 pages, Pub: Sept 3rd 2013—ISBN 045141912X * Bk-15: Skin Game—HC, 454 pages, Pub: May 27, 2014—ISBN 0451464397 * Bk-15: Skin Game—Paperback, 608 pages, Pub: Mar 3rd 2015—ISBN 0451470044 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Storm From (2000): :Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations. :Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. :No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or :Other Entertainment. Harry Dresden is the best at what he does. Well, technically, he’s the only at what he does. So when the Chicago P.D. has a case that transcends mortal creativity or capability, they come to him for answers. For the “everyday” world is actually full of strange and magical things — and most of them don’t play well with humans. That’s where Harry comes in. Takes a wizard to catch a — well, whatever. There’s just one problem. Business, to put it mildly, stinks. So when the police bring him in to consult on a grisly double murder committed with black magic, Harry’s seeing dollar signs. But where there’s black magic, there’s a black mage behind it. And now that mage knows Harry’s name. And that’s when things start to get… interesting. Magic. It can get a guy killed. ~ Goodreads | Storm Front (The Dresden Files, #1) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK TWO—Fool Moon (2000): Harry Dresden--Wizard Lost Items Found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment. Business has been slow. Okay, business has been dead. And not even of the undead variety. You would think Chicago would have a little more action for the only professional wizard in the phone book. But lately, Harry Dresden hasn't been able to dredge up any kind of work--magical or mundane. But just when it looks like he can't afford his next meal, a murder comes along that requires his particular brand of supernatural expertise. A brutally mutilated corpse. Strange-looking paw prints. A full moon. Take three guesses--and the first two don't count.. ~ Goodreads | Fool Moon (The Dresden Files #2) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK THREE—Grave Peril (2001): Harry Dresden - Wizard Lost Items Found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment. Harry Dresden has faced some pretty terrifying foes during his career. Giant scorpions. Oversexed vampires. Psychotic werewolves. It comes with the territory when you're the only professional wizard in the Chicago-area phone book. But in all Harry's years of supernatural sleuthing, he's never faced anything like this: The spirit world has gone postal. All over Chicago, ghosts are causing trouble - and not just of the door-slamming, boo-shouting variety. These ghosts are tormented, violent, and deadly. Someone - or something - is purposely stirring them up to wreak unearthly havoc. But why? And why do so many of the victims have ties to Harry? If Harry doesn't figure it out soon, he could wind up a ghost himself.... ~ Goodreads | Grave Peril (The Dresden Files #3) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK FOUR—Summer Knight (2002): HARRY DRESDEN -- WIZARD Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment Ever since his girlfriend left town to deal with her newly acquired taste for blood, Harry Dresden has been down and out in Chicago. He can't pay his rent. He's alienating his friends. He can't even recall the last time he took a shower. The only professional wizard in the phone book has become a desperate man. And just when it seems things can't get any worse, in saunters the Winter Queen of Faerie. She has an offer Harry can't refuse if he wants to free himself of the supernatural hold his faerie godmother has over him--and hopefully end his run of bad luck. All he has to do is find out who murdered the Summer Queen's right-hand man, the Summer Knight, and clear the Winter Queen's name. It seems simple enough, but Harry knows better than to get caught in the middle of faerie politics. Until he finds out that the fate of the entire world rests on his solving this case. No pressure or anything.. ~ Goodreads | Summer Knight (The Dresden Files #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Death Masks (2003): Harry Dresden, Chicago's only practicing professional wizard, should be happy that business is pretty good for a change. But now he's getting more than he bargained for. A duel with the Red Court of Vampires' champion, who must kill Harry to end the war between vampires and wizards... Professional hit men using Harry for target practice... The missing Shroud of Turin... A handless and headless corpse the Chicago police need identified... Not to mention the return of Harry's ex-girlfriend Susan, who's still struggling with her semivampiric nature. And who seems to have a new man in her life. Some days, it just doesn't pay to get out of bed. No matter how much you're charging. ~ Goodreads | Death Masks (The Dresden Files #5) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK SIX—Blood Rites (2004): Harry Dresden, Chicago's only professional wizard, takes on a case as a favor to his friend Thomas-a vampire of dubious integrity-only to become the prime suspect in a series of ghastly murders. ~ Goodreads | Blood Rites (The Dresden Files #6) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Dead Beat (2005): There's an entire world that exists alongside the everyday life of mankind. There are powers, nations, monsters, wars, feuds, alliances - everything. Wizards are part of it. So are a lot of other things you've heard about in stories, and even more you've never heard of...Vampires. Werewolves. Faeries. Demons. Monsters. It's all real. Harry Dresden knows full well that such creatures exist. Paranormal investigations are his stock-in-trade, and Chicago is his beat as he tries to bring law and order to a world that exists on the edges of imagination. Luckily Harry's not alone in this struggle. And though most inhabitants of the Windy City don't believe in magic, there's a department that's been set up within the Chicago PD to deal with "strange" cases: the Special Investigations department. Karrin Murphy is the head of SI and a good friend of Harry's. So when a deadly vampire threatens to destroy Murphy's reputation unless Harry helps her, he has no choice. The vampire wants the Word of Kemmler and all the power that comes with it - but first Harry has to determine what the Word of Kemmler is. Now Harry is in a race against time - and six necromancers - to find the Word before Chicago experiences a Halloween night to wake the dead. ~ Goodreads | Dead Beat (The Dresden Files #7) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Proven Guilty (2006): There's no love lost between Harry Dresden, the only wizard in the Chicago phone book, and the White Council of Wizards, who find him brash and undisciplined. But war with the vampires has thinned their ranks, so the Council has drafted Harry as a Warden and assigned him to look into rumors of black magic in the Windy City. As Harry adjusts to his new role, another problem arrives in the form of the tattooed and pierced daughter of an old friend, all grown-up and already in trouble. Her boyfriend is the only suspect in what looks like a supernatural assault straight out of a horror film. Malevolent entities that feed on fear are loose in Chicago, but it's all in a day's work for a wizard, his faithful dog, and a talking skull named Bob... ~ Goodreads | Proven Guilty (The Dresden Files #8) ✤ BOOK NINE—White Night (2007): The inspiration for the Sci Fi channel television series. In Chicago, someone is targeting magic practitioners--the members of the supernatural underclass who don't possess enough power to become full-fledged wizards. Some have vanished. Others appear to be victims of suicide. But now the culprit has left a calling card at one of the crime scenes--a message for Harry Dresden. Harry sets out to find the killer, but his investigation turns up evidence pointing to the one suspect he cannot possibly believe guilty: his half brother, Thomas. To clear his brother's name, Harry rushes into a supernatural power struggle that renders him outnumbered, outclassed, and dangerously susceptible to temptation. And Harry knows that if he screws this one up, people will die--and one of them will be his brother...~ Goodreads | White Night (The Dresden Files, #9) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK TEN—Small Favor (2008): The new novel in the New York Times bestselling Dresden Files series. No one's tried to kill Harry Dresden for almost an entire year, and his life finally seems to be calming down. For once, the future looks fairly bright. But the past casts one hell of a long shadow. An old bargain has placed Harry in debt to Mab, monarch of the Winter Court of the Sidhe, the Queen of Air and Darkness-and she's calling in her marker. It's a small favor he can't refuse...one that will trap Harry Dresden between a nightmarish foe and an equally deadly ally, and one that will strain his skills-and loyalties-to their very limits. It figures. Everything was going too well to last...( ~ Goodreads | Small Favor (The Dresden Files, #10) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Turn Coat (2009): When it comes to the magical ruling body known as the White Council, Harry keeps his nose clean and his head down. For years, the Council has held a death mark over Harry's head. He's still thought of as a black sheep by some and as a sacrificial lamb by others. But none regard him with more suspicion and disdain than Morgan, a veteran Warden with a grudge against anyone who bends the rules. — Like Harry. — So when Morgan turns up asking for help, Harry isn't exactly eager to leap into action. Morgan has been accused of treason against the White Council, and there's only one final punishment for that crime. He's on the run, he wants his name cleared, and he needs someone with a knack for backing the underdog. — Like Harry. — Now Harry must uncover a traitor within the Council, keep a less than agreeable Morgan under wraps, and avoid coming under scrutiny himself. And a single mistake may cost someone his head. — Like Harry.. ~ Goodreads | Turn Coat (The Dresden Files, #11) ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Changes (2010): Long ago, Susan Rodriguez was Harry Dresden's lover—until she was attacked by his enemies, leaving her torn between her own humanity and the bloodlust of the vampiric Red Court. Susan then disappeared to South America, where she could fight both her savage gift and those who cursed her with it. Now Arianna Ortega, Duchess of the Red Court, has discovered a secret Susan has long kept, and she plans to use it—against Harry. To prevail this time, he may have no choice but to embrace the raging fury of his own untapped dark power. Because Harry's not fighting to save the world... He's fighting to save his child. ~ Goodreads | Changes (The Dresden Files, #12) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Ghost Story (2011): The eagerly awaited new novel in the #1 New York Times bestselling Dresden Files series. When we last left the mighty wizard detective Harry Dresden, he wasn't doing well. In fact, he had been murdered by an unknown assassin. But being dead doesn't stop him when his friends are in danger. Except now he has nobody, and no magic to help him. And there are also several dark spirits roaming the Chicago shadows who owe Harry some payback of their own. To save his friends-and his own soul-Harry will have to pull off the ultimate trick without any magic... ~ Goodreads | Ghost Story (The Dresden Files, #13) ✤ BOOK FOURTEEN—Cold Days (Oct 2012): HARRY DRESDEN LIVES!!! After being murdered by a mystery assailant, navigating his way through the realm between life and death, and being brought back to the mortal world, Harry realizes that maybe death wasn’t all that bad. Because he is no longer Harry Dresden, Chicago’s only professional wizard. He is now Harry Dresden, Winter Knight to Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness. After Harry had no choice but to swear his fealty, Mab wasn’t about to let something as petty as death steal away the prize she had sought for so long. And now, her word is his command, no matter what she wants him to do, no matter where she wants him to go, and no matter who she wants him to kill. Guess which Mab wants first? Of course, it won’t be an ordinary, everyday assassination. Mab wants her newest minion to pull off the impossible: kill an immortal. No problem there, right? And to make matters worse, there exists a growing threat to an unfathomable source of magic that could land Harry in the sort of trouble that will make death look like a holiday. Beset by enemies new and old, Harry must gather his friends and allies, prevent the annihilation of countless innocents, and find a way out of his eternal subservience before his newfound powers claim the only thing he has left to call his own… His soul. ~ Goodreads | Cold Days (The Dresden Files, #14) ✤ BOOK FIFEEN—Skin Game (May 27, 2014): Harry Dresden, Chicago’s only professional wizard, is about to have a very bad day…. Because as Winter Knight to the Queen of Air and Darkness, Harry never knows what the scheming Mab might want him to do. Usually, it’s something awful. He doesn’t know the half of it…. Mab has just traded Harry’s skills to pay off one of her debts. And now he must help a group of supernatural villains—led by one of Harry’s most dreaded and despised enemies, Nicodemus Archleone—to break into the highest-security vault in town so that they can then access the highest-security vault in the Nevernever. It’s a smash-and-grab job to recover the literal Holy Grail from the vaults of the greatest treasure hoard in the supernatural world—which belongs to the one and only Hades, Lord of the freaking Underworld and generally unpleasant character. Worse, Dresden suspects that there is another game afoot that no one is talking about. And he’s dead certain that Nicodemus has no intention of allowing any of his crew to survive the experience. Especially Harry. Dresden’s always been tricky, but he’s going to have to up his backstabbing game to survive this mess—assuming his own allies don’t end up killing him before his enemies get the chance… ~ Goodreads | Skin Game (The Dresden Files, #15) ✤ BOOK SIXTEEN—Peace Talks (Expected: 2015): ~ Goodreads | Peace Talks (The Dresden Files, #16) by Jim Butcher * Peace Talks (#16) | Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK SEVENTEEN—Mirror, Mirror (): ~ Goodreads | Mirror, Mirror (The Dresden Files, #17) First Sentences # Storm Front (2000) — I heard the mailman approach my office door, half an hour earlier than usual. # Fool Moon (2000) — I never used to keep close track of the phases of the moon. # Grave Peril (2001) — There are reasons I hate to drive fast. # Summer Knight (2002) — It rained toads the day the White Council came to town. # Death Masks (2003) — Some things just aren't meant to go together. # Blood Rites (2004) — The building was on fire, and it wasn't my fault. # Dead Beat (2005) — On the whole, we're a murderous race. # Proven Guilty (2006) — Blood leaves no stain on a Warden's grey cloak. # White Night (2007) — Many things are not as they seem: The worst things in life never are. # Small Favor (2008) — Winter came early that year; it should have been a tip-off. # Turn Coat (2009) — The summer sun was busy broiling the asphalt from Chicago's streets, the agony in my head had kept me horizontal for half a day, and some idiot was pounding on my apartment door. # Changes (2010) — I answered the phone, and Susan Rodriguez said, "They've taken our daughter." # Ghost Story (2011) — Living is hard, dying is easy. # Cold Days (Oct 2012) — Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness, monarch of the Winter court of the Sidhe, has unique ideas regarding physical therapy. # Skin Game (May 27, 2014) — There was a ticking time bomb inside my head and the one person I trusted to go in and get it out hadn't shown up or spoken to me for more than a year. # Peace Talks (Expected: 2015) — My brother ruined a perfectly good run by saying, "Justine is pregnant." (link) # Mirror, Mirror () — # Untitled () — # Untitled () — # Untitled () — Quotes *The Dresden Files quotes - Dresden Files Wikia *Jim Butcher Quotes (from books) ~ Goodreads *Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari, quotes on each book page : “A man's magic demonstrates what sort of person he is, what is held most deeply inside of him. There is no truer gauge of a man's character than the way in which he employs his strength, his power. I was not a murderer . . . I was Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. I was a wizard. Wizards control their power. They don't let it control them. And wizards don't use magic to kill people. They use it to discover, to protect, to mend, to help. Not to destroy.” ~ Harry Dresden, Storm Front. : “Paranoid? Probably. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't an invisible demon about to eat your face.” ~ Harry Dresden, Storm Front. : “I don't want to live in a world where the strong rule and the weak cower. I'd rather make a place where things are a little quieter. Where trolls stay the hell under their bridges and where elves don't come swooping out to snatch children from their cradles. Where vampires respect the limits, and where the faeries mind their p's and q's. My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure by it at your own risk. When things get strange, when what goes bump in the night flicks on the lights, when no one else can help you, give me a call. I'm in the book.” ~ Harry Dresden, Storm Front. Trivia ~ ranked #1 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 books) LISTS: * Lists That Contain Storm Front (Dresden Files, #1) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Fool Moon (Dresden Files, #2) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Grave Peril (Dresden Files, #3) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Summer Knight (Dresden Files, #4) by Jim Butcher * That Contain Death Masks (Dresden Files, #5) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Blood Rites (Dresden Files, #6) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Dead Beat (Dresden Files, #7) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Proven Guilty (Dresden Files, #8) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain White Night (Dresden Files, #9) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Small Favor (Dresden Files, #10) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Turn Coat (Dresden Files, #11) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Changes (Dresden Files, #12) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Ghost Story (Dresden Files, #13) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Cold Days (Dresden Files, #14) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Skin Game (Dresden Files, #15) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Peace Talks (Dresden Files, #16) by Jim Butcher * Lists That Contain Mirror, Mirror (Dresden Files, #17) by Jim Butcher Awards * 2007 RT Best Urban Fantasy award — RT Award 2007 Winners | RT Book Reviews * 2015 — Skin Game nominated for a Hugo! | Jim Butcher — List of nominees: 2015 Hugo Award and John W. Campbell Award Nominations Read Alikes (similar elements) * Nightside series * Kate Daniels series * Iron Druid Chronicles See Category links at bottom of page Notes TV Show * There was a short-lived The Dresden Files TV show based on the series and aired on the Syfy Channel. (see links below) Reading Order * 0.5. "A Restoration of Faith" in Side Jobs (2011) — and Free * 1. Storm Front (2000) * 2. Fool Moon (2000) * 2.5. "B is for Bigfoot" in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron (2012) * 3. Grave Peril (2001) * 4. Summer Knight (2002) * 5. Death Masks (2003) * 5.5. "Publicity and Advertising" aka "Vignette" in Side Jobs — and Free * 6. Blood Rites (2004) * 6.5."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" in Blood Lite III: Aftertaste (2012) * 7. Dead Beat (2005) * 7.5. "Something Borrowed" in Side Jobs and My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) * 8. Proven Guilty (2006) * 9. White Night (2006) * 9.2. "It's My Birthday, Too" in Side Jobs and Many Bloody Returns (2007) * 9.5. "Heorot" in Side Jobs and My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) * 10. Small Favor (2008) * 10.1. "Day Off" in Side Jobs and Blood Lite (Oct 2008) * 10.3. "Backup" in Side Jobs and eBook (2008) — Thomas’ POV * 10.5. "The Warrior" in Side Jobs and Mean Streets (2009) * 10.7. "Last Call" in Side Jobs and Strange Brew (July 2009) * 10.9. "Curses" in Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (2011) * 11. Turn Coat (2009) * 11.2. "Even Hand" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) * 11.5. "Love Hurts" in Side Jobs and Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) * 11.9. "Bigfoot on Campus" in Hex Appeal (2010) * 12. Changes (2010) * 12.5. "Aftermath" in Side Jobs (exclusive) (2010) * 13. Ghost Story (2011) * 13.1. "Bombshells" in Dangerous Women (2013) * 14. Cold Days (Oct 2012) * 15. Skin Game (27 May 2014) * 17. Untitled () * 18. Untitled () * 19. Untitled () * 20. Untitled () there may be more before the... Big Apocalyptic Trilogy ending: * 21. Hell’s Bells () * 22. Stars and Stones () * 23. Empty Night () See Also * Harry Dresden (character) * Jim Butcher * Side Jobs #12.5. * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Blood Lite series * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding 7.5. * Many Bloody Returns 9.2. * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon 9.5. * Blood Lite 10.1. * Mean Streets 10.5. * Strange Brew 10.7. * Songs of Love and Death 11.5. * Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron 2.5. * Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste 6.5. * Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy 10.5. “ * Dark and Stormy Knights 11.2. * Hex Appeal 11.9. * Dangerous Women 13.1. * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * List of UF Anthologies * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External Links Books: *Dresden Files | Jim Butcher ~ Author *Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ GR *Jim Butcher - FF *Dresden Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari *The Dresden Files | Series ~ LibraryThing *The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ FictFact *Books - Dresden Files wikia ~ Dresden Wikia *Jim Butcher - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) Reading Order: *Chronological list of all works - Dresden Files wikia *FAQ | Jim Butcher (reading order and shorts) Freebies: *"Restoration of Faith" | Jim Butcher *"Vignette" | Jim Butcher Big Apocalyptic Trilogy—Ending: *Big Apocalyptic Trilogy - Dresden Files Series Summaries: *Sarah's Reviews: Series Review: The Dresden Files (Books 1 - 14), By Jim Butcher *The Dresden Files Reread - Series | Tor.com (great summaries) *The Dresden Files - Wikipedia Goodreads Shorts pages: *Restoration of Faith (The Dresden Files, #0.2) by Jim Butcher] — synopsis and reader comments *Vignette (The Dresden Files, #5.5) by Jim Butcher — synopsis and reader comments *Backup (The Dresden Files, #10.3) by Jim Butcher — synopsis and reader comments *Love Hurts (The Dresden Files, #11.5) by Jim Butcher — synopsis and reader comments Dresdenverse—World, Characters, etc: *Dresden Files Wikia *List of The Dresden Files characters - Dresden Files Wikia *List of The Dresden Files characters - Wikipedia *Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari *Literature/The Dresden Files - Television Tropes & Idioms *Groups and organizations - Dresden Files *List of The Dresden Files organizations - Wikipedia *List of The Dresden Files groups - Wikipedia *Jim Butcher - Wikiquote Audio Interviews: *My Interview with Jim Butcher | The Arched Doorway Video Interviews: * Written Interviews: *Wizards Harry.com, an interview with Jim Butcher! Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com ~ Bob made #1 *Top 10 List: James R. Tuck’s Top Ten Male Protagonists in Urban fantasy ~ Harry made #1 Trailers: *Fan-Made Trailer For Jim Butcher's Next Dresden Files Book Is Splendid Author: *Authors website: Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *Goodreads | Jim Butcher (Author of Storm Front) *http://www.reddit.com/r/Fantasy/comments/13iexg/hi_im_jim_butcher_im_the_guy_who_takes_credit_for/ Hi, I'm Jim Butcher. I'm the guy who takes credit for the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and one Spider-Man novel for Marvel. AMA : Fantasy] JB Community: *Jim-Butcher.Com Community - Forum Index *(7) Jim Butcher ~ FB *(7) Jimbutcherauthor *Jim Butcher (longshotauthor) on Twitter *Jim Butcher Dot Com (jimbutchernews) on Twitter *Jim's Livejournal. Fan Sites for the Dresden Files: *Jim-Butcher.Com Community - Forum Index *Dresden Files RPG *Dresden Files Wikia *(7) The Dresden Files by Jim Butcher *(7) The Dresden Files (Novel's) *(7) Dresden Files Fan Filming *http://io9.com/fan-made-trailer-for-jim-butchers-next-dresden-files-bo-1574192491 Fan-Made Trailer For Jim Butcher's Next Dresden Files Book Is Splendid] * Sitemap for Harry Potter and Harry Dresden science fiction fans *book covers: By: Jim Butcher (Dresden Files, Codex Alera) ~ Pinterest TV Show *The Dresden Files (TV series) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *The Dresden Files (TV Mini-Series 2007) - IMDb *The Dresden Files - TV.com *The Dresden Files Opening - YouTube *The Dresden Files - Sci Fi Channel - YouTube *The Dresden Files - Syfy Forums *The Dresden Files Episodes - The Dresden Files Season 1 2007 Episode Guides - Watch The Dresden Files Episodes from SyFy | TVGuide.com *Bring Back “The Dresden Files” Drum Stick Campaign — Slice of SciFi *Dresden Files TV Show Canceled | Jim Butcher *The Sci-Fi Channel's "Dresden Files" Series Premiere - Yahoo Voices - voices.yahoo.com *Dresden Files | TV Series Review on SciFi Channel | Flames Rising Horror & Dark Fantasy Webzine *Who is Harry Dresden and why did the Sci Fi Channel kill The Dresden Files and keep all those horrible movies? | Sci Fi Saturday Night *User blog:Meganhassler/Did the Sci-Fi Channel drop the ball? - Dresden Files *The Dresden Files - Season 1 Reviews - Metacritic Gallery of Book Covers 1. Storm Front (The Dresden Files #1) by Jim Butcher .jpg|1. Storm Front (2000—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/storm-front 2. Fool Moon (The Dresden Files #2) by Jim Butcher.jpg|2. Fool Moon (2001—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Fool_Moon Grave Peril (The Dresden Files #3) by Jim Butcher .jpg|3. Grave Peril (2001—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Grave_Peril 4. Summer Knight (The Dresden Files #4) by Jim Butcher.jpg|4. Summer Knight (2002—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/summer-knight/sk-chapter-1 5. Death Masks (The Dresden Files #5) by Jim Butcher.jpg|5. Death Masks (2003—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Masks 6. Blood Rites () by Jim Butcher.jpg|6. Blood Rites (2004—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Rites Dead Beat (The Dresden Files #7) by Jim Butcher.jpg|7. Dead Beat (2005—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Beat 8.Proven Guilty (The Dresden Files #8) by Jim Butcher .jpg|8. Proven Guilty (2006—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/proven-guilty/proven-guilty-chapter-1 9. White Night (The Dresden Files #9) by Jim Butcher.jpg|9. White Night (2007—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapter|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/white-night/white-night-chapter-1 10. Small Favor (The Dresden Files #10) by Jim Butcher.jpg|10. Small Favor (2008—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/small-favor/small-favor-chapter-1 11. Turn Coat (The Dresden Files #11) by Jim Butcher.jpg|11. Turn Coat (2009—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/turn-coat/turn-coat-chapter-1 12. Changes (The Dresden Files #12) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12. Changes (2010—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/changes/changes-chapter-1 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.5. Side Jobs-–Stories From the Dresden Files (2010—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs 13. Ghost Story (2012) by Jim Butcher.jpg|13. Ghost Story (2011—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8058301-ghost-story 14. Cold Days (2012 by Jim Butcher.jpg|14. Cold Days (2012—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters—Chapters 1–4|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/cold-days-14 Skin Game (The Dresden Files #15) by Jim Butcher .jpg|15. Skin Game (May 27, 2014—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/posts/2014/skin-game-chapter-2-and-week-in-geek 0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (The Dresden Files Graphic Novels) by Jim Butcher .jpg|0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (Dresden Files series Graphic Novels–original story) by Jim Butcher—drawings by: Ardian Syaf|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2637138-welcome-to-the-jungle Under My Hat- Tales from the Cauldron (The Dresden Files #2.5) .jpg|2.5. Under My Hat: Tales from the Cauldron (2012) anthology edited by Jonathan Strahan—“B is for Bigfoot” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13262782-under-my-hat Blood Lite III- Aftertaste (Blood Lite -3) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|6.5.' Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste' (2012) edited by Kevin J. Anderson—“I Was A Teenage Bigfoot” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10857421-blood-lite-iii My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006).jpg|7.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) edited by P.N. Elrod— “Something Borrowed” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|9.1. Many Bloody Returns (2007) edited by Charlaine Harris— “It’s My Birthday Too” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) by P.N. Elrod .jpg|9.2. My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008)—“Heorot” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon Blood Lite (Blood Lite -1) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|10.1. Blood Lite (2008) — “Day Off” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871256-blood-lite 10.2. “Backup” (Oct 2008) .jpeg|10.2. “Backup” (2008) eBook novelette by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series—also in Side Jobs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Mean Streets.jpg|10.3. Mean Streets (2009) edited by Jim Butcher—“The Warrior” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Strange brewmd.jpg|10.4. Strange Brew (July 2009) edited by P.N. Elrod—“Last Call” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg|10.5. Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) edited by Ellen Datlow—“Curses” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9727729-naked-city 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|11.2. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) edited by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights 11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010).jpg|11.5. Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010)— “Love Hurts” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7841656-songs-of-love-and-death Hex Appeal.jpg|11.9. Hex Appeal (2012) edited by P.N. Elrod—“Bigfoot on Campus” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.1. Side Jobs (2011) — “Aftermath”: (Murphy’s POV) by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7779059-side-jobs Dangerous Women.jpg|13.5. Dangerous Women (2013) i— “Bombshells” (Molly's POV) by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19113271-bombshells • Category:Old Ones Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Changelings Category:Magic Sword Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Necromancers‎ Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Valkyrie Category:Ghouls Category:Skin Walkers Category:Ley Lines Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Merlin Category:Dragons Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Norse Mythology Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Knights Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Set in Chicago Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Wild Hunt Category:Fallen Angels Category:Super Animals Category:Underworld Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Rakshasas Category:Barghests & other big Black Dogs Category:Noir UF Category:Male Authors